


I Don't deserve You

by GalaxyFantasma



Category: Garo: Guren no Tsuki, Garo: The Crimson Moon
Genre: Gay Stuff, M/M, bit angst, bit fluff, semi-sex, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I am kind surprise there aren't any fandom of this yet. So yeaaah???<br/>Anyway, this was written for a long time sooo there is horrible grammar and spelling because English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am kind surprise there aren't any fandom of this yet. So yeaaah???  
> Anyway, this was written for a long time sooo there is horrible grammar and spelling because English is not my first language.

The sky set shadow across the village, Raikou happens to be strolling. In search of Horrors with or without Seime’s help knowing how bit annoying she can be. But she wouldn’t let him get involve without her; surely, he was going to show her. Raikou can do it without her help even his ring is seal. He stop to sigh, this was awfully quiet. No one wasn’t out except the guard from the temple, perhaps thieving could be occurring right now.

 

 

Speaking of thieving, he recalls Yasusuke is a Makai Knight as well. But just how long though? He is a prince but he strip down his name to be call ‘Hakamadare’. Yet Raikou still call him by his first name, now he wonders. Would he be able to see him again? His hand lay on his heart, thinking about him it made his heart beat repeat. Was this love? Crush? Raikou wasn’t sure. He shook his head and continues his walk then he took the corner of the alley.

 

 

The sound of crash and his body hit on the floor. Raikou let out sound of pain before snap his head. Yet, his body has frozen up to meet the aqua hair, feather on shoulder and really long v-neck clothes to show off the chest.

 

 

Yasusuke, the one Raikou was thinking about.

 

 

“Oi, what are you doing here Raikou?” His voice asks in such harsh and cold.

 

 

Raikou was eventually stood up and dust off his clothes. “In look out for any danger.”

 

 

Hakamadare scoff before cross his arm, giving out the flex detail. “Oh? Horror?”

 

 

Raikou did try his best not to frown. “Yes, is our job.”

 

 

“I know but you shouldn’t be around here that late.”

 

 

Raikou raise an eyebrow. “Why are you so concern about me, Yasusuke?”

 

 

It made him snap, but not in a good way. “I already told you not to call me that!”

 

 

Without realizing, Hakamadare was inches closer to Raikou’s face, his warm breath brushes on Raikou’s face; he began to feel drawn to it.

 

 

“Why? You were a prince, Yasusuke! What is wrong calling you by your real name?!”

 

 

Raikou felt his body was slam on the wall, he was able to look. An arm was beside by his face as Raikou look up, to be meeting by warm brown eyes. Why Raikou felt so attractive to him? This did not feel so wrong, nor should man feel this incredible attraction to another man. Hakamadare lock Raikou’s frozen blue eyes as he hold Raikou’s by his jaw. The heart felt being crash into Raikou’s rib, this move, this sudden action.

 

 

“I don’t deserve that name nor you.”

 

 

“Yasu-“

 

 

Raikou’s lip were push down by Hakamadare’s lips, surprise yet excited. He felt his body electrify by the kiss, the kiss was rougher, it corrupt for both of them. In the right moment, Raikou was able to secure his arm around Hakamadare’s shoulder as Hakamadare did as well. This was sinful yet exquisite. Hakamadare trace his tongue above Raikou’s lip, begging for an entrance. Which he did, the tongue was set in, Hakamadare was able to taste Raikou’s tongue. It made Raikou fervor, who knows Hakamadare was this good kisser? Both took a moment to sharp intake of air, before Hakamadare charge once more. Raikou could felt delirious, as if Hakamadare want to take all in at the same time. Once Hakamadare pulls away in able for Raikou to look straight into the eye. Hakamadare eyes were full of lust; predatory was shown of how badly Hakamadare wants Raikou.

 

 

To being kiss on the wall change to being pin down on the floor, wail and force of two bodies hit. Hakamadare watch with greedy and hunger above to made him pound inside of Raikou. Raikou felt his body hot, so many mark that Hakamadare left. Raikou felt warm and wet trace on his sensitive neck, his hair damp on his forehead as Hakamadare grope on Raikou’s hip-bone. He jerks inside once more before coming to release. Both bodies were meeting by their damp body as Hakamadare pulls Raikou onto his arm.

 

 

“Rest already before you Seime get worry.” Hakamadare hiss before shut his eyelid.

 

 

“She can wait, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Raikou said before he could fall into a blissful dream.

 

 

Hakamadare was able to open one eyelid to see Raikou asleep, he sigh as he gave a soft, faint kiss above on Raikou’s head.

 

 

“Fine.”


End file.
